Kisah Happy Ending Yayoi
by rhien queen
Summary: Jun Misugi mulai dekat dengan manajernya, Yayoi Aoba. Tapi disela-sela kedekatannya itu, datang Inoue yang merupakan tunangan Misugi! Apakah Misugi akan melanjutkan acara pertunangannya itu? Atau ia menolak?


Title : Kisah Happy Ending Yayoi

Author : Rhien Queen

Genre : Romance

Bahasa : Indonesia

Summary : Jun Misugi mulai dekat dengan manajernya, Yayoi Aoba. Tapi disela-sela kedekatannya itu, datang Inoue yang merupakan tunangan Misugi! Apakah Misugi akan melanjutkan acara pertunangannya itu? Atau ia menolak?

Kisah Happy Ending Yayoi

Created By Rhien

"Tsubasa, jadi kau akan segera pulang ke Jepang?", tanya Sanae. "Iya, aku sudah merindukan Jepang", jawab Tsubasa. Kini mereka sedang bercakap-cakap melalui telepon. "Wah baguslah. Hehehe", Sanae tertawa. "Oh ya Sanae, di sini aku bertemu seorang perempuan" Sanae mendengus kesal "Kenapa memangnya perempuan itu?", tanyanya kesal. "Begini….", Tsubasa mulai bercerita. Sanae ternganga "Tsubasa, kau tak berbohong kan?", tanyanya. "Mana mungkin aku berbohong kepadamu, aku sendiri juga kaget pertama kali mengetahuinya" Sanae terpaku, ia tak percaya akan apa yang baru didengarnya.

Sementara itu, di sebuah lapangan, Yayoi berdiri dan menemani Misugi yang sibuk berlatih. Ia tersenyum menatap kaptennya itu . "Manajer, kau bisa membantuku sebentar?", Yayoi mengangguk dan berjalan menuju ke arah Misugi "Ada apa kapten?", tanyanya. Misugi melemparkan bola sepak miliknya "Manajer tolong lemparkan bola ke arahku , aku akan berlatih menendang dan mencetak gol" "Baiklah kapten, tapi hanya setengah jam ya kapten. Waktu latihannya hanya tinggal setengah jam lagi" Misugi hanya menganggukkan kepala, ia tak ingin membuat manajernya itu khawatir .

Yayoi melirik jam tangannya, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore "Kapten, beristirahatlah", katanya. Misugi berjalan ke arah Yayoi "Baiklah kalau begitu" Yayoi memberikan Misugi handuk "Ah, terima kasih manajer" "Iya kapten, sama-sama" Yayoi lalu memberi Misugi segelas coklat hangat "Ini kapten, silahkan diminum" "Kau tak kehausan, manajer? Kau pasti lelah karena menemaniku latihan" "Eh ti…tidak kapten. Aku senang bisa menemani kapten latihan", Yayoi tersenyum. Misugi memalingkan wajahnya, ia tak ingin wajahnya yang memerah diketahui oleh Yayoi. "Tapi… Kau juga pasti lelah. Minumlah coklat ini" "Tapi kapten… aku…", Yayoi masih mengelak. "Biarlah aku membuatnya sendiri", katanya akhirnya. Misugi masih tak menyerah, ia membujuk Yayoi "Kau tak usah repot manajer, segelas ini kita minum saja berdua" Yayoi tertegun melihat Misugi, wajahnya memerah, ia akhirnya menyerah dan meminum coklat hangat yang telah diberikan Misugi.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul enam sore, Yayoi berpamit pulang pada Misugi "Kapten, aku pulang dulu", katanya. "Mau kuantar?", tawar Misugi. Karena sudah lulus SMA, apalagi kini ia menjadi seorang dokter, tentu saja ia sudah cukup umur untuk mengendarai mobil. "Ti…tidak, aku berjalan kaki saja" Misugi menyerah. "Baiklah, berhati-hati ya manajer. Oh ya besok sore temani aku berlatih lagi ya"

Yayoi berjalan di sepanjang pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di Tokyo, ia berhenti di sebuah toko , ia terpukau melihat sebuah kotak musik, bila dibuka maka akan terlihat seorang pemain sepak bola yang sedang memegangi sebuah bola , disampingnya berdiri seorang perempuan yang tersenyum. "Wah, mau beli kotak musik ini?", Yayoi menoleh dan dilihatnya Sanae telah berdiri di sebelahnya. "Eh Sanae, apa yang kau lakukan disini?", Yayoi balik bertanya. "Tidak aku hanya sekedar mampir", Sanae tertawa . "Kau ingin membelinya?", tanya Sanae lagi. Yayoi mengangguk "Iya" "Untuk Misugi?", tanya Sanae. Yayoi memalingkan wajahnya yang telah memerah "I…iya…" Sanae tersenyum "Kalau begitu belilah", katanya. Sanae berfikir, apa ia harus mengatakan hal yang kemarin Tsubasa katakan? Ia tahu bahwa hal ini akan membuat Yayoi bersedih, tapi bila ia tak memberitahu Yayoi sekarang, Yayoi pasti tahu hal itu nanti dan pada akhirnya ia akan bersedih juga. Ia menarik nafas panjang "Yayoi, ikut aku sebentar, ada yang ingin kukatakan"

"Sanae, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?", tanya Yayoi penasaran. Sanae menarik nafas pelan "Begini, di Spanyol Tsubasa bertemu dengan…"

Sementara itu di rumah Misugi . "Apa aku akan ditunangkan?", Misugi berteriak tak percaya. "Iya Jun, kau sudah besar. Lagi pula kau belum punya pacar bukan? Jadi kami telah memilihkan tunangan untukmu, namanya Inoue , sekarang ia masih di Spanyol, tapi tiga hari lagi ia akan pulang ke Jepang, dan bertunangan denganmu. Kami juga telah membuat surat undangannya, besok akan kami bagikan kepada teman-temanmu Jun" Misugi tak percaya akan apa yang ia dengar, bahkan ia tak mengenal Inoue dan sekarang ia ditunangkan oleh gadis yang tak ia kenal, lalu mengundang semua teman-temannya datang ke acara pertunangan yang tak ia sukai! "Ini foto Inoue", ibunya menyodorkan sebuah foto. "Cantik bukan? Selain itu, dia juga seorang dokter lho Jun, serasi denganmu" "Tapi aku tak menyukainya, aku tak mau bertunangan dengannya" "Jun, ini demi kebaikanmu" "Biarkan aku yang mengurusi masa depanku", Misugi masih berkeras. "Jun, tunggu dulu" Misugi tak menghiraukannya, ia berlari menuju kamarnya.

_Tok…Tok…Tok…_ "Selamat datang Yayoi", sapa ibu Misugi. "Iya tante, Misuginya ada?" "Iya sekarang dia berada di lapangan. Oh ya Yayoi, dua hari lagi Jun akan bertunangan" Yayoi terpaku, ternyata yang dikatakan Sanae kemarin benar. "Yayoi, apa kau mendengarnya?" Yayoi segera tersadar dan membungkuk lemah "Iya, selamat…"

"Kapten, aku datang", kata Yayoi tak bersemangat. Yayoi mencari Misugi, nampak laki-laki yang dicarinya tidak sedang bermain bola seperti biasanya melainkan ia hanya duduk dan memandang langit biru. "Kapten…", Yayoi mendekat. "Selamat ya atas pertunangannya", Yayoi mencoba tersenyum. "Iya", sahut Misugi singkat. "Apa kau senang?", tanya Misugi tiba-tiba. Yayoi tak menjawab, ia tak ingin berkata bohong, tapi ia juga tak bisa berkata jujur. Misugi memegang tangan Yayoi, wajah Yayoi memerah tapi ia tak ingin melepaskan tangan Misugi, mereka hanya membisu dan menatap langit biru.

"Yayoi, sedang apa kau disini?", Sanae berjalan mendekati Yayoi. "Eh aku… aku hanya ingin memberi makan merpati", jawab Yayoi. Sanae mengambil tempat duduk disamping Yayoi, ia mengerti pasti Yayoi merasa tertekan atas berita pertunangan Misugi. "Sanae, aku ingin menitipkan sesuatu" "Eh untuk siapa?", tanya Sanae penasaran. "Berikan ini pada kapten" Yayoi menyerahkan sebuah bingkisan pada Sanae. "Eh, mengapa kau tak memberikannya sendiri?" Yayoi menahan air matanya "Aku tak sempat menghadiri acara pertunangan kapten besok" Yayoi berdiri dan berjalan pelan meninggalkan Sanae yang memandangnya "Huuh, kenapa sih anak itu?"

Keesokan harinya, acara pertunangan Misugi telah dimulai. Gadis yang bernama Inoue itu ternyata cantik sekali, sama seperti foto yang dilihatnya. "Lihat kan Jun, Inoue itu cantik sekali" Jun tak menoleh "Tapi aku tak tertarik padanya Ma" "Apa ada gadis lain yang kau sukai?" "Ah… aku…" Misugi tak menjawab, hanya wajah manajer yang selalu mendampinginya itu yang terbayang di wajahnya. "Misugi, selamat ya", Misugi menoleh dan dilihatnya Tsubasa dan Sanae telah datang. "Oh ya Misugi, maafkan Yayoi, hari ini ia tak datang, tapi kemarin ia memintaku memberikanmu ini" Sanae menyerahkan bingkisan yang dititipkan Yayoi. "Lalu, dimana Yayoi?", tanya Misugi khawatir. "Aku kurang tahu, ia hanya berkata bahwa ia tak akan hadir dan menitipkan ini" Misugi memandangi kotak yang Sanae berikan, ia membukanya, dan ia melihat sebuah kotak musik di dalamnya. Misugi menggenggam erat kotak musik itu dan berlari ke arah kedua orang tuanya dan Inoue. "Papa, Mama, Inoue, maafkan Jun, aku tak bisa bertunangan dengan Inoue , Jun sudah memiliki pilihan Jun sendiri" "Si…siapa Jun?" "Teman Jun, orang yang selama ini menemani Jun, Yayoi Aoba" Papa Misugi tersenyum "Baguslah kalau begitu papa merestuimu, iya kan ma?" "Jun, bagaimana dengan Inoue?", tanya Mama Misugi. Inoue tersenyum "Tak kenapa tante, Inoue juga tidak setuju dengan pertunangan ini, Inoue juga sudah memiliki pacar di Spanyol"

Sementara Jun tengah berdebat dengan kedua orang tuanya, Ishizaki, Masao Tachibana, dan Kazuo Tachibana berbisik-bisik. "Hei sepertinya acaranya batal ya" Masao mengangguk "Iya sepertinya begitu, tapi kue ini sungguh lezat" Ishizaki menoleh, dilihatnya Masao tengah asyik memakan hampir semua kue yang dihidangkan, tak kalah dengan saudara kembarnya, Kazuo juga begitu. "Eh ngomong-ngomong dimana ya Yayoi?" Masao dan Kazao berpandangan dan menaikkan bahu mereka "Tak tahu"

Misugi berlari ke arah Sanae "Hei , lalu dimana Yayoi sekarang?", tanyanya. "A..aku tak tahu, kemarin aku bertemu dengannya di taman. Mungkin saja dia sekarang disana" Misugi berlari menuju taman, dilihatnya Yayoi tengah memberikan makan merpati. "Ka…kapten, mengapa kau ada disini?" Misugi tak menjawab, ia hanya mengambil tempat duduk di samping Yayoi. "Karena kau aku ada disini", jawab Misugi akhirnya. "Kapten, bukannya kau harus mengikuti pertunanganmu?", tanya Yayoi. "Karena itulah aku sekarang menjemput tunanganku", jawab Misugi tersenyum. Ia mengambil cincin pertunangannya dan memakaikannya di jari manis Yayoi "Benar kan, aku sudah memilihnya sesuai ukuran jarimu Yayoi karena aku ingin kau yang menjadi tunanganku, bukan orang lain" "Tapi… aku…" "Kau menyetujuinya kan, aku mencintaimu" Yayoi tersenyum "A… aku juga mencintaimu kapten" Misugi membuka kotak musik yang telah dihadiahkan kepadanya "Panggil saja aku Jun. Hehe, terima kasih juga ya untuk kotak musiknya" Yayoi tersenyum dan mengangguk "Iya Jun…"

_Plok… Plok… Plok…_ Misugi dan Yayoi menoleh, dilihatnya Sanae , Tsubasa, Inoue, kedua orang tua Misugi serta teman-teman yang lainnya telah datang. "Wah selamat ya Yayoi", Inoue mengulurkan tangannya. Papa Misugi tersenyum, begitu pula dengan mamanya "Iya Yayoi, tolong jaga Misugi baik-baik" Sanae memeluk sahabatnya itu "Syukurlah _happy ending_", katanya. Sanae menghampiri Misugi "Tolong jaga Yayoi baik-baik ya, awas kalau kau menyakitinya" Misugi tertawa dan mengangguk setuju "Tenang saja, aku tak akan pernah menyakitinya"

Oke ini ceritaku, mohon komentarnya ya… Salam terhangat dari ak untuk kalian semua ^^

Please review :-)


End file.
